ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Tomasz Witebski
Tomasz Witebski, Polonista, Profesor (Jacek Kawalec) - postać pierwszoplanowa serialu Ranczo i epizodyczna w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, polonista w wilkowyjskiej szkole, redaktor lokalnej gazety. Witebski z początku był człowiekiem tchórzliwym i mało ambitnym, pragnącym przede wszystkim własnej korzyści. Bał się zarówno wójta, jak i księdza, po zostaniu redaktorem Radia Wilkowyje dał się omamić Czerepachowi wizją zostania wójtem. Jego charakter ulega całkowitej zmianie po kuracji u zielarki - stał się odważny, a także odkrył w sobie talent literacki. Zakochał się ze wzajemnością we Francesce - włoskiej policjantce, z którą się wkrótce zaręczył i pobrał. Przed akcją serialu Nie jest dokładnie określone, czy Witebski jest rodzimym mieszkańcem Wilkowyj - o tym, że może on pochodzić z Radzynia Podlaskiego świadczy fakt, że jego matka mieszka właśnie w tamtej miejscowościodc. 5 Wieść gminna. Witebski musi jednak od długiego czasu żyć w Wilkowyjach, ponieważ uczył on w szkole młodszego brata Staśkarównież odc. 5 Wieść gminna oraz pamiętał czasy świetności malarskiej Kusego. Tomasz studiował polonistykę na jednym z uniwersytetów, wiadomo też, że jako student dorabiał sobie remontowaniemodc. 36 Miedź brzęcząca. Po ukończeniu nauki podjął pracę w szkole, nie ma jednak pewności, czy od razu przyjechał on do wilkowyjskiej placówki. Seria 1 Witebski jest polonistą w szkole i jednym z najinteligentniejszych mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Sądząc, że ma szanse u Lucy, coraz częściej się z nią spotyka, ku niezadowoleniu zazdrosnego Kusego. Mężczyzna wyjawia Amerykance, że zawsze marzył o prowadzeniu gazety. W końcu jego marzenia spełniają się i zakłada za pozwoleniem wójta "Wieść Gminną". Na początku Kozioł obiecuje niezależność gazety, lecz kiedy polonista w pierwszym numerze pisma zamieścił wyniki sondy ulicznej stawiającej Kozioła w złym świetle, ten nie pozwala na kolejne wydania bez wcześniejszej swojej kontroli. Zdenerwowany Witebski proponuje Proboszczowi założenie gazety przeciwko Wójtowi - "Wieści Parafialnej". Za obiema konkurencyjnymi gazetami stoi jeden człowiek - Tomasz, o czym wie tylko Pleban, Michałowa i Lucy. Gdy za sprawą Michałowej i Wójtowej prawda wychodzi na jaw, wściekły Wójt goni Tomasza z siekierą po wsi. Polonista schronienie znajduje w kościele i prosi o pomoc Księdza. Dwaj zwaśnieni bracia bliźniacy postanawiają zgodnie zakończyć działalność obu gazet. Witebskiemu nie staje się krzywda, poza straceniem posady redaktora dwóch pism. Postanawia założyć całkowicie niezależną gazetę z poradami dla mieszkańców Wilkowyj - "Głos Wilkowyjski". Gdy w domu Solejuków dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, robi o tym reportaż. Znajomość Witebskiego z Lucy ochładza się, gdy ten radzi jej, by zakończyła poszukiwania Kusego, który jak później się okazuje próbował się zabić. Seria 2 Zostaje zaproszony jako jeden z wilkowyjskich dżentelmenów na otwarcie placówki kultury - Country Clubu. Po nieudanej próbie Lucy życia z Kusym, Witebski znów zaleca się do Amerykanki. Ich romantyczną kolację z dwiema butelkami wina z górnej półki przerywa wściekły Kusy. Artysta znalazł obrazy kupione przez Jerrego, schowane w piwnicy. Zdezorientowany Witebski niespodziewanym wejściem Kusego, wychodzi z dworku na prośbę Lucy. Pod presją Solejuka, daje mu cztery złote w zamian za informowanie go o ciekawych sprawach dziejących w Wilkowyjach. Solejuk w ten sposób może oddać braki w dochodzie za pierogi swojej żonie. Na prośbę Wójta i Michałowej, choć przestraszony, uczestniczy w planie awaryjnym zatrzymania w Wilkowyjach doktora Wezóła. Robi zdjęcia półnagiej Wezółowej do gazety do domniemanego działu "Najpiękniejsze kobiety w naszej gminie". Widząc całe zajście Wezół uderza Tomasza w twarz. Dzięki temu doktor, na szczęście dla wszystkich mieszkańców, postanawia zostać w Wilkowyjach i nie wyjeżdżać do Szkocji. Seria 3 Wchodzi w spółkę z Czerepachem, wydaje z nim pismo Lustro Gminy i zostaje naczelnym redaktorem Radia Wilkowyje. Po odkryciu prawdy o radiu, zostaje wyrzucony ze szkoły i mieszkania, popada w depresję. Postanawia leczyć się u Babki. Odzyskuje dzięki niej życie. Ksiądz i wójt proszą go, aby założył niezależne radio, "oby nie tak podłe jak z Czerepachem". Ma to zapobiec nielegalnemu przejęciu opuszczonej radiostacji przez księdza Roberta, które łamałoby zawarty między bliźniakami pokój medialny. Przeprowadza cykl wywiadów "Zrozumieć Kobietę", uwodząc miejscowe kobiety. Seria 4 thumb Arkadiusz Czerepach proponuje mu prowadzenie telewizji internetowej, która będzie dotowana przez gminę. Witebski decyduje się na to przedsięwzięcie. Tomek wkracza na drogę sławy pisząc powieść miłosną dla kobiet pod tytułem "Po prostu miłość", która odnosi wielki sukces na rynku. Zakłada razem z Kusym wydawnictwo. W odcinku 48 pt. "Bohaterski strajk" do Witebskiego przyjeżdża TVP z prośbą o zrobienie wywiadu z nim. Przewodniczy strajkowi budżetówki wilkowyjskiej. Z inicjatywy Czerepacha organizuje wilkowyjską debatę. Pomaga Lucy udowodnić jej niewinność. Seria 5 Kusy zmusza go do napisania kolejnej powieści. Witebskiemu jednak idzie to opornie. Zakochuje się z wzajemnością w włoskiej policjantce o imieniu Francesca. Gdy ta przedstawia mu konkretne plany matrymonialne, przestraszony chowa się w kanciapie Kusego. Dziewczyna odjeżdża, a do Tomka dociera, że popełnił wielki życiowy błąd. Zrozpaczony całymi dniami pisze powieść, którą ostatecznie zakończył w 65. odcinku. Wtedy też powraca stęskniona Francesca wraz ze swoją rodziną. Polonista oświadcza się jej, a uroczyste zaręczyny odbywają się w knajpie "U Japycza". Seria 6 thumb thumb thumb Profesor Witebski dalej prowadzi Internetową Telewizję Wilkowyje. Jest jednym z twórców rewolucji oświatowej w Wilkowyjach. Podczas gdy w szkole przeprowadzana jest kontrola, daje do zrozumienia dyrektorce szkoły i koleżance, która uczy biologii że tak łatwo się nie poddadzą i na znak protestu jest gotowy odejść ze szkoły. Na jednej z weselnych imprez razem z Francescą prezentuje swoje umiejętności taneczne. Pewnego dnia Francesca odbiera niepokojącą wiadomość z Włoch. Jej były adorator Vito, świeżo uwolniony z kalabryjskiego więzienia cyngiel mafii, udał się do Polski. Ponieważ planuje odbudować swój związek z Francescą, lada chwila można się go spodziewać w Wilkowyjach. Jedyną osobą, która wydaje się stać na przeszkodzie w realizacji tych zamiarów jest Witebski. Mimo uprzedzającej wiadomości i gorączkowych zabiegów policjantki, żeby profesor się ukrył, Witebski postanawia stanąć z przeciwnikiem twarzą w twarz. Do spotkania z Włochem dochodzi w knajpie, Tomek nie przewidział jednak, że tamten jest uzbrojony w pistolet. Szczęśliwie w restauracji znajduje się Solejukowa, która zna język i umiejętnie "tłumaczy" rozmowę między nimi. Wmawia Włochowi, że Francesca jest w ciąży, a ojcem dziecka jest czarnoskóry mężczyzna, który ją zostawił - zaś Tomek, który jest upośledzony umysłowo, postanowił się nią zaopiekować. Słysząc to, Vito postanawia wrócić do Italii, rezygnując z planów odbicia narzeczonej. Seria 7 Witebski pojawia się w roli artysty, z czego zasłynął w 4 i 5 serii. Początkowo przypadł do gustu agentce Monice, która chciała zostać jego promotorką artystyczną - jednak po interwencji Franceski za pomocą mocnych argumentów, menedżerka zrezygnowała ze swoich planów. Pod koniec serii on i jego spodziewająca się dziecka narzeczona wyjeżdżają do Włoch, by tam narodził się potomek rodu. Tomek miał dylemat, co zrobić z Internetową Telewizją Wilkowyje - zainteresowani jej kupnem byli senator Kozioł z Czerepachem oraz spółka Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Solejukowej. Zorganizował więc licytację, jednakże kwoty zaproponowane przez obie strony były śmiesznie niskie, co zdenerwowało Witebskiego i postanowił nie sprzedawać stacji, a jej prowadzenie na czas swojej nieobecności powierzył Joli i Pietrkowi. Seria 8 W tej serii Witebski rzadko występuje. Razem z Francescą i dzieckiem wraca z Włoch. Organizuje niewielkie przyjęcie dla najbliższych przyjaciół, podczas którego prosi Jolę i Pietrka, aby dalej prowadzili telewizję internetową i lokalne radio. Tomasz przychodzi na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie trwa kurs Krav Magi, przez co staje się "workiem treningowym" dla ćwiczących kobiet. Seria 9 Ranczo Wilkowyje Rola Witebskiego w filmie ogranicza się do jednej sceny, kiedy to w Country Clubie upija się razem z Kusym, załamanym po przyjeździe byłego męża Lucy. Cytaty *'"Mamusia, mamusia by mi zrobiła herbatki malinowej. Mamusiu, bardzo proszę. W tym moim kubeczku z misiem..."' *'"Mnie się zdaje, jak mnie Wójt spotka to ja będę martwy journalist."' *'"Wójt nawet nie wie, gdzie się włącza komputer."' *'"W naszym kraju wszystko jest skomplikowane."' *'"Czasy się zmieniają, ale ludzie zostają tacy sami."' *'"Wójt wie wszystko, wie nawet więcej niż Proboszcz. Tylko Pan Bóg wie więcej od Wójta."' *'"Ty masz problem z tym Kusym, co on za van Gogha jakiegoś się ma?"' - do Lucy o Kusym *'"Parobek... zabił sztukę. Gombrowicz trafnie przewidział w ''Ferdydurke, zwłaszcza w Operetce całkowite odwrócenie dominanty estetycznej w kulturze światowej. Gwałtowny wzrost znaczenia politycznego i ekonomicznego niższych warstw spowodował rozwój form przekazu z definicji plebejskich, takich jak radio, a zwłaszcza telewizja... Co zaowocowało całkowitą dominacją gustu parobka w kulturze i zepchnęło sztukę na margines... Ostatecznym przypieczętowaniem tego stanu rzeczy było wynalezienie internetu, który zatarł granicę między twórcą a odbiorcą, wytwarzając fałszywe z gruntu przekonanie, że twórcą może być każdy - ergo nikt..."' - majaczenie świeżo zwolnionego Witebskiego po wypiciu Mamrota w towarzystwie bywalców Ławeczki *'"Czy jest coś bardziej tajemniczego niż dusza kobiety? Uświadomiłem sobie niedawno, że choć – jak każdy – znam wiele kobiet – to tak naprawdę nic o nich nie wiem. Są bardziej hermetyczne niż pisma średniowiecznych filozofów. Każda kobieta to niezwykła tajemnica, utajony tajfun namiętności i emocji – sprzecznych, szalonych, podłych i anielskich. Istota tak różna od nas jak to tylko możliwe. A my przechodzimy obok nich głupio zadufani w swoją prostoduszną, czasem żałosną męskość, nawet nie próbując się zbliżyć do tej fascynującej tajemnicy. A najgorsze chyba jest jednak to, że nikt tutaj nad tym się nie zastanawia, choć mamy tu, w Wilkowyjach, wiele zdumiewających, wspaniałych, niesamowitych kobiet. Oślepliśmy czy co?"' *'"Nie rozumiesz mnie, bo jestem Polakiem, a Polaków nikt nie rozumie. Dlatego nie przekładają nas na języki obce. Tylko Rosjanie nas rozumieją... ale oni nie przekładają nas z innych powodów."'- do Franceski *'"Ale jak pan mnie chce w jakieś świństwo wciągnąć, osobiście dam panu w mordę."' - do Czerepacha, gdy zaproponował mu poprowadzenie telewizji internetowej *'"W każdym człowieku jest materiał na jedną powieść."' *'"Co ja mogłem jej naobiecywać jak ja pięć słów znam po włosku. To ona sobie wyobraziła nie wiem co. Parę randek, a ona zaraz bambini i matrimonio."' - do Kusego o Francesce *'"Kultura to jest potwór, która żywi się tragedią artysty."' *'"No dobrze ale może najpierw zajmijmy się tymi zwłokami pedagogicznymi."' - do Kusego o Dyrektorce *'"Niech się babka nie gniewa, ale ja się chyba zabiję."' - do Babki Zielarki *'"Jak zamknę oczy, to widzę Franceskę."' - do Kusego *'"Wybaczanie to się u nas nie przyjmie."' *'"Nie no, pięknie tam jest, cudownie. Nie można powiedzieć. Ale ja tam pisać nie mogę. Może za pięknie jak dla Polaka. Organizm genetycznie nastawiony na to, co tutaj. Ciągle przeciwności jakieś, problemy, polskie piekła. A tam, nie ma, nie ma przeciwności. Ciepło - ciągle, ładnie - wszędzie, jedzenie - pyszne, wino - tanie, no, oszaleć można."' - o Włoszech *'"Loża odrzuconych wita królową!"''' - do Lucy (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Zobacz też Postacie *Francesca *Lucy Wilska *Kusy *Dyrektorka *Nauczycielka biologii *Nauczyciel matematyki Inne *Dom Witebskiego *Radio Wilkowyje *Lustro Gminy *Nowe Radio Wilkowyje *Internetowa Telewizja Wilkowyje *Wieść Parafialna *Wieść Gminna *Głos Wilkowyjski *Po prostu miłość *Nocą wśród szeptu gwiazd *Zrozumieć Kobietę Przypisy Witebski Tomasz Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym